


倾盖

by makurakotoba



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 08:53:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21134018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makurakotoba/pseuds/makurakotoba
Summary: 他们离开的时候太阳已经落山，罗渽民看到朴志晟的侧脸在昏黄天空的幕布上与菲莱勾画出绝妙的剪影，像上世纪旧电影中的场景。





	倾盖

太阳明晃晃地悬在空中，河面依旧不断浮起炽热水汽，日光直射在没有一丝遮挡物的破旧白色汽船上，晒得人皮肤都发烫。罗渽民第一次遇见朴志晟就是在这样灼热的七月，在正值丰水期的尼罗。

这是他踏上埃及国土的第二天，身处于一艘开往阿吉勒基亚岛的三桅帆船上。纳赛尔湖是颗微瑕的深蓝宝石，两岸不见一草一木的花岗岩将其紧紧环抱怀中。罗渽民用手撑着下巴靠在围栏边，高大的努比亚舵手正用他听不懂的语言同旁人交谈，黝黑皮肤和白色长袍鲜明如同被积雪覆盖的山川。船只还未抵岸，不远处的建筑连同湖水中的影子泛出一片神迹般的金光。

朴志晟就坐在不远处的岸边，约摸四十五度角对着河流上游，石堆上架起的画板后稍稍露出半张侧脸来。罗渽民向来敏锐，这对于靠舞台生存的艺人来说是必要的优点，他对此从来都心知肚明。那少年生得干净，比身形宽大许多的白色棉布衬衫在风中飘忽摇摆，贴在额前的玫瑰金发丝挡住了一截细长眼睛。船前行的速度异常缓慢，他盯着岸边好几分钟后突然对上那人投来的目光。罗渽民的视力并不算太好，因此常带着隐形眼镜，不知是出于北非天气炎热难耐或是其他原因，他眯缝着的眼睛忽而感到一丝难言的刺痛。

哥哥，你是一个人吗。

罗渽民闻声转过头，那个少年就在离他不到二十厘米的地方扑闪着眼睛，睫毛在太阳下泛着黄金光泽。他背了副看起来颇重的画板，肩上的麻布包里大约是画笔和颜料。罗渽民忽然觉得自己是幸运的，越是期待的事越会在身上发生，就像是逆向的墨菲定律。

你看起来也是一个人。他忍不住轻笑，眼尾都流出蜜糖。

原本不是的。最开始我来这里的时候和一个男孩在一起，他长得很可爱，很白，像只猫。我在城市边缘的落日下说我爱他，他说他也爱我。朴志晟说的时候有些害羞，低头不去看罗渽民。

那不是很好吗。

可是爱也分很多种，我和他的就恰好不一样。

朴志晟也不是有意要黏着罗渽民的，只是如此恰巧地遇上了。他们踏上菲莱神庙时已经是太阳正要西沉的时分，昏黄的光线不再富有强烈的攻击性，游客也只有三三两两。罗渽民用低沉语调讲有关于伊西斯的古埃及神话。那声音过于动人了，在神圣肃穆的氛围中宛如一首高雅的叙事曲在回荡。朴志晟听到他说，你是伊西斯赐予我的，是爱情，是生命。怎么样，是不是很动人的情话。

他们离开的时候太阳已经落山，罗渽民看到朴志晟的侧脸在昏黄天空的幕布上与菲莱勾画出绝妙的剪影，像上世纪旧电影中的场景。要和我一起夜游吗。他语气轻快地问，却不等回答便抓紧了对方手腕，衬衫袖子下被触碰的一截皮肤冰凉。

朴志晟似乎有些醉了，歪着头靠在罗渽民肩膀上。游船是仿古埃及制式的，窗框都涂着彩色的漆画，身着西装的乐师摇头晃脑地演奏着手风琴和手鼓，舞娘细长腰肢下的红色纱裙如烈火燃烧。罗渽民拍了拍朴志晟柔软的脸颊，把比自己高上半个头的少年艰难地架到窗边，额前发丝在夜风中胡乱舞动。一张稚嫩到未成人的脸却充斥着醉醺醺的酒气，罗渽民忽然为他们不是在韩国而感到庆幸。尼罗，尼罗，长比天河。他抬头望到岸上繁华的新城区，鳞次栉比的高楼大厦在华灯装饰下炫目非常，水面上翻动着的金色波光让人头晕目眩。

罗渽民费力地挤进窗框里，侧过头对正闭目养神的朴志晟，两人的鼻尖紧紧贴在一起，他甚至能从对方的呼吸中嗅到浓烈的茴香酒气味，将空气都染成一片醉意。

我可以跟你回家吗。

从渡口到朴志晟在开罗旧城区里的住所花费了大约半小时的车程，罗渽民被领着在居民区里又绕了五六分钟，爬了好几层水泥阶梯才来到门前。这栋房子虽说有些破烂，地势却颇高，转头望去便能俯瞰到夜市里星星点点的灯火。

没有人去开灯，罗渽民在极其微弱的月光下一时间什么也无法看清。他嗅到空气中弥漫着熟悉的八角茴香味道，混杂了浓厚的颜料香气，那是甘甜却令人晕眩的，宛如催情剂般在这样陌生而压抑的环境里迅速撩拨起欲望。

你第一次和人做。罗渽民吻他，用小心翼翼又虔诚万分的姿态，在缱绻中极尽温柔。他把男人的性器含进嘴里，听到黑夜里传来一声轻呼。朴志晟咬着下唇不出声，细长手指与那人柔顺的深棕色发丝纠缠在一起。或许是因为谁也无法看清谁，他便不再羞赧地发出低沉喘息，终于在身体紧绷得脚趾都蜷缩的状态中释放出来。罗渽民在漆黑中摊开双手，手指在触碰到散落在地板上的东西后被沾得湿滑，多半是被些随意放置的颜料管。朴志晟从上方俯身压过来，他睁着眼睛一动也没有动，听到用牙齿撕掉包装袋时塑料破裂的声音，霎时间空气里盈着草莓的甜美气息。

罗渽民又禁不住笑了。他说，明明安全套也分很多种，我恰好带了自己最讨厌的那个。

朴志晟俯身堵住他的嘴，唇齿交缠间满满都是甘甜的酒香。这的确是他第一次跟男人做爱，难免感到有些手足无措。可罗渽民同样也是如此，连自己都顾不上还要伸手去顺对方脑后凌乱的头发。被进到身体里的时候他觉得几乎被撕裂开来，因此伸出手紧紧抓住了朴志晟，指尖上的软肉都嵌进少年臂膀里，北非烈日摧残下依然白皙的皮肤浮起一层薄汗。

你相信这个世界上有灵魂存在吗。古埃及人认为身体是灵魂的容器，灵魂每夜会离开躯体，直到清晨才归来。

志晟，我不想回去了，你也不要回去了。他因为喘息和哭泣而产生的缺氧只能颤抖着开口。炽热的生殖器不断钉进身体里，每一个动作都撞在最敏感的软肉上，让罗渽民只能用略带沙哑的声音去呻吟，像所有曾经与他做爱的女人般在另一个人身下承欢。朴志晟低头咬他光滑的下巴，又去吻那突起的喉结，用坚硬的门齿去轻轻摩擦脖颈上最脆弱的部位。这整栋房子似乎都充斥着信息素的气味，夹杂着浪潮般的快感铺天盖地袭来。罗渽民把手臂软软地搭在少年的脖子上，脸颊蹭到对方的下颌。我好热。他泛红的薄唇低低压在朴志晟耳廓上，轻飘飘地如同落下来一朵云彩。

卡海伦是一座热情致死的城市。

这个季节的埃及天亮得很早，约摸六点时已有明亮的金色光束从敞开的阳台直射进屋子里。他们从沙发上扯了条绒毯便在木地板上睡了一夜，罗渽民揉着眼睛从地上爬起来，只觉得浑身酸痛。没过多久朴志晟也醒过来，看到罗渽民蜷缩在沙发角落里，手中捧着冒热气的陶制茶杯。他正转头望着正从远处大片建筑物下冒出头来的太阳，开罗灿烂的日光撒在身体上，衬衫领口露出从锁骨到胸前散落着的大片紫红色痕迹，像是刻意印上的图案，手指和耳前也胡乱染了些颜料。罗渽民弯腰把空掉的杯子搁在地板上，一把将朴志晟拉倒在沙发上。

小屁孩，没人告诉过你随便盯着别的男人看是很危险的吗。罗渽民在他泛着光泽的下唇上咬了一口，空气里充斥着浓郁的美式咖啡的气味。哥，和我一起住吧。朴志晟把头埋进他脖颈里，软乎乎的头发搔得身上直发痒，想躲却躲不了。

罗渽民并没有拒绝，只要朴志晟开口，他又怎么有办法拒绝呢。

罗渽民很快从老城区乘出租车到市中心的费尔蒙退掉了自己的房间。他向来都工作繁忙，好不容易向公司请到一个星期的假期出来散心却拖着行李箱从五星级酒店搬到一间破旧的屋子，和不知道来历的小子厮混在一起。罗渽民坐在车里，已完全升至空中的烈日晃得人眼睛都没办法完全睁开。他忽然又觉得心中万分急切，急切地想要回到那个短暂的家，回到那个人身边，然后无休止地索取亲吻，就好像朴志晟是当下全世界唯一能让他做梦的人，梦中除了轻快的愉悦什么也没有。

他进门的时候朴志晟刚从浴室里出来，全身只穿了条宽大的牛仔裤，松松垮垮地挂在胯上。水珠从他湿透的发丝滴落，在地毯上留下一圈圈深色的痕迹。罗渽民把他的黑色行李箱扔在角落，又窝进沙发里。这栋房子的确有些年代了，皮革沙发都散发出微弱的霉味。少年见罗渽民回来了便笑眯眯地要抱他，却被对方一把推开。外面太热了，我浑身都是汗，很脏。罗渽民无奈地撅了撅嘴。

渽民哥，我想去看日落。

往大漠深处的路颠簸异常，朴志晟却丝毫不受影响，只是如孩童般盯着车窗外起伏的沙丘。他们很快便到达落脚点，踩着滚烫的沙石向上攀登，最后在一块高处的平地上坐了下来。天色已经有些昏暗，连绵山丘后是层层叠叠的金色云层，太阳就快要隐匿起来。罗渽民忽然觉得脑子里空空如也，好像所有情感与思维都从浑身上下每一个孔洞中逐渐流失掉，使他变成一个行尸走肉般的躯壳。哥，你在想什么。

没什么，你呢。

我想照顾你。

朴志晟咧开的嘴里露出两排洁白牙齿，在日光照射下泛着光泽。罗渽民望向少年的画板，那上面有比眼前更加鲜艳的橘黄色，白纸细细的纹路依稀可见。太阳终于落下山去，完完全全消失在视野里，只在大片天空中留下金灿灿的余晖，衬得这广袤荒漠愈发凄凉。罗渽民把正放着他新歌的蓝牙耳机塞进口袋，又掏出湿纸巾把朴志晟沾上颜料的手指仔细擦干净。

他们回去的时候天空已经变成浓重的蓝色。罗渽民把耳机分给朴志晟一只，因为朴志晟突然说自己很久没有听韩国的流行音乐了。他又对罗渽民说，你究竟是怎样的人呢。

你看到的我是什么样子，就是什么样子。

出租车碾过流金的马路，在繁华的街道上飞驰而过。罗渽民让司机在路边停下车，拉着朴志晟穿过围栏上藤蔓的阴影往回走，脚步停止在酒吧门前。突然想喝一杯，陪陪我，只需要一会儿就好。

朴志晟对这样的地方不太熟悉，罗渽民猜他从前也没有去过这种可以寻找快乐的伊甸园的经验。在昏暗的灯光下罗渽民没办法看清对方的脸，只隐约可见从鼻梁到下颌流畅优越的曲线。

在他的印象中，只要是在夜幕降临的时分，朴志晟的形象便会难以言喻地模糊起来，好像会出现在单色调的梦里。他在安静的时候偶尔会充斥着成熟得不协调的疲惫感，如同潮水席卷海滩后很快便杳无踪迹。

没想到你这么有名。朴志晟望着向罗渽民打过招呼后离开的女人的背影，呆呆地出声。实际上罗渽民站在聚光灯的确耀眼得被千万人簇拥。舞池中各种颜色的头颅在攒动，那些浓妆艳抹的男男女女像一群奇异的花蝴蝶，即便罗渽民的视力并不是太好，也能察觉到几个金发碧眼的女人和一些拥有东方面孔的姑娘不时把眼神投向朴志晟。实在没什么不能理解的，这是来自上帝的赏赐，漂亮的皮囊在所谓迷人面前都只能沦为累赘。罗渽民侧头去看，发现他迷人的男孩看起来十分无动于衷。

我很喜欢工业舞曲，它们就像锐利的刀子用明晰的节奏一点一点割掉肉体，但这里不是底特律，没有嘈杂衰朽的夕阳工业。志晟，该轮到你陪我跳舞了。

空气中混杂着酒精和香水的刺鼻气味，拥挤的人群随着低音炮的震动不断将他们推挤到一起。朴志晟放在罗渽民腰上的手大而有力，隔着薄薄的衬衫像一把火钳烫得人浑身都发热。朴志晟知道，在不断摇晃的镁光灯下有越来越多的视线落在他们身上。他忽地感到愉快了，因为罗渽民或是因为他自己都无所谓。小孩子才常会抱有这样的心思，但凡得到喜爱的东西就要去人前炫耀，越是这样越心满意足并且得意洋洋。你是不是又醉了。罗渽民抬头在朴志晟耳边大声说，可音乐声太大了，重复几遍后朴志晟才勉强听懂他的话，又使劲点了点头。

他费了九牛二虎之力把朴志晟弄回家的时候大约是凌晨一点。回来时乘坐的出租车里播着颇具异域风情的舞曲，令人不住地联想到跳肚皮舞的女郎。这家伙比想象中还不老实，罗渽民连哄带骗又使用暴力压制才阻止了朴志晟在车上狭小的空间里疯狂扭动。他架着醉醺醺的少年走进屋里，还没把人放稳在沙发上就被反身按倒在地。

很冷，要做的话就去床上。他吻泛红的鼻尖，两个人从地板上狼狈地爬起来，摇摇晃晃转着圈儿地滚进房间里，像一支酒醉后滑稽的探戈。

他们没有时间去清理屋子，床上和地上都散落着替换下来的衣物和不知来源的塑料袋，以及颜料管和被揉成一团的纸张。朴志晟开始动手解男人的衣服，他随着呼吸起伏的胸膛像一片广阔雪原，在月光下泛着冰凉的色泽。罗渽民忽然觉得开罗真是一座奇妙的城市，遇到朴志晟后的短短两天就像做了个冗长的春梦，而他只能乞求自己再晚一些醒来，或者说永远不要醒来。

就活在这里吧，把我当作你的爱人那样尽情地活着。

大部分人常认为爱欲和性欲是可以被分开谈论的东西，罗渽民自然也不例外，可后者却能使他麻痹，甚至能使他认为自己和朴志晟已经到了不可分离的地步。他向来不喜欢循规蹈矩地活，人生苦短，若是不都消耗在热爱的事情上又有什么意思呢。他们对于彼此来说是致瘾的烈性酒，迟早有一天会在沉醉中溺亡。第一夜罗渽民身上留下的咬痕和指痕依然泛着触目惊心的紫红色。

西尔维娅在诗中写道，每个女人都崇拜法西斯分子，脸上挂着长靴，野蛮的，野蛮的心，长在野兽身上。

从这个破旧小房子的阳台往外望时总是只能看到一片黄色，清晨是柔软的黄，晌午是耀眼又灼热的黄，傍晚是染着红的颓靡的黄，每天如此单一地循环着。后来他们没有再离开这里半步，冰箱里塞满了从附近的商店买的食物，有闲情逸致的时候罗渽民会简单地做个饭，大部分的时间都在用咖啡和酒精以及无休止的性爱来遏制口腹之欲上。罗渽民很少能好好地穿衣服，赤裸的胳膊和腿像蛇缠在躯体上，下一秒就将怀里的恒温动物紧紧勒住直到窒息。朴志晟依旧热衷于绘画，只是对象从各种各样的事物变成了各种各样的男人，从陷入睡眠到性高潮。那些柔软的獾毛从纸张划到皮肤，在白皙的胸口留下拥有被咬过后变得鲜红的嘴唇一样色泽的颜料痕迹。你知不知道这个很难洗。罗渽民从来不会生气，那些轻声抱怨往往在朴志晟搁下笔后化作染着情欲的呻吟。

罗渽民不止一次地说，你看这些画，它们只需要被进行一点微不足道的包装后就能被捧上神坛。朴志晟却说，那我就把所有的渽民哥都拿去开画展，向所有人展示这在埃及和韩国加起来足足一百一十多万平方公里土地上都找不到第二个的美妙脸蛋和身体。罗渽民只是调笑着揪他柔软的脸颊肉，自然也就不再提起。

朴志晟从浴室出来的时候，罗渽民熄灭了投射在脸上的手机屏幕光线。我给你买了机票，跟我一起回国。他依旧捧着屋子里搁着的不知道牌子的咖啡，热气直往脸上扑，声音也朦胧。

已经发旧的唱片机正在慢悠悠地播放克里斯的蓝调音乐，黑人低沉又略带轻快的声音不断唱着，为什么我们终有一死。朴志晟坐下来，靠过去舔掉挂在男人嘴角的咖啡。这味道实在是苦极了，他依旧不明白为什么人会喜欢这样的东西。罗渽民的语气听上去严肃且笃定，朴志晟禁不住猜测对方平日在工作时是不是同样认真。答案是肯定的，他知道罗渽民就是这样的人。我想给你新的生活，这样不好吗。他一字一句地说，低垂的睫毛微微颤抖。

我爱你，是你想要的那种爱。

最终罗渽民连个模糊的答案都没有得到。他忽然觉得自己和朴志晟对于彼此而言并没有什么不同，自以为可以改变对方的做法实在过于可笑。在第七天的清晨，太阳刚从钢筋混凝土森林组成的地平线上冒出头的时候，罗渽民拖着行李箱离开了这个破旧的房间。他在去往机场的出租车上从背包里掏出一个黑色皮质笔记本翻开，上面写满了这礼拜内每一天的具体行程。计划永远赶不上变化，朴志晟就像是一颗从天而降的陨石不偏不倚地砸在他头上。

他刚来到开罗的时候在当地少见的奢侈品市场里买了一条金绿宝石猫眼项链，由于出门时过于匆忙而落在了床头柜上。传说在古埃及时期，法老王的戒指上就镶着这种宝石，它是天神的象征，掌权者常被其授意以维稳，在如今被认为能给主人带来好运。遇见朴志晟的确是他人生中莫大的幸运，如今却也是他唯一能留给对方的东西。汽车驶过一片广场的时候，罗渽民听到有人在演奏铃舌和竖琴，那些靡靡之音随着发动机的轰鸣逐渐变得微小而缥缈，最终完全消失在燥热的空气里。他想，要是彼此不会再遇见，就是最好的结局了。然而纵使罗渽民再心思细腻也不能洞察一切，比如他并不知道自己在升往云层之上的时候，朴志晟正躺在那张狭小的床上，花掉身上将近一半的积蓄买下了次日回首尔的机票，就好像他根本不知道自己和所有不知名的某某从来都是不同的。

完


End file.
